Stirb nicht von mir (Don't die before I do)
by Tango no Deshi
Summary: "What if ...?" That's the only thing both of them have managed to think during their hundred years apart from one another. *Post-Sleepers*


**Hello! These is my first fic in English and it is not my first language so please, don't be gentle with the reviews, I want to learn. ;)**

**I have to admit that I am a little scared with this, because I have ever made something like these before.**

**The song is "Stirb nicht von mir (don't die before I do)" by Rammstein. I know Nikola is Serbian, not German, but it remained me so much of these two that I couldn't help to write it.**

**I hope you enjoy it ~**

* * *

_Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoß **(The night**_**_opens her lap_**

_Das Kind heißt Einsamkeit **The childis called loneliness**_

_Es ist kalt und regungslos** It is cold and**__**motionless** _

_Ich weine leise in die Zeit _**_I cry softly into time_**

_Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt _**_I do not know what your name is_**

_Doch ich weiß dass es dich gibt **But I know**_**_that you are there_**

_Ich weiß dass irgendwann _**_I know that at some point_**

_irgendwer mich liebt _**_someone loves me)_**

Nikola Tesla was not a man of many friends. In fact, the only friends he has ever had were The Five, and even they had left him alone. All except her. All except Helen.

She was the first person who actually spoke to him back in Oxford. He was a Serbian in England; she was a woman in men's land.

She was the only one at his bedside, when his vampiric transformation after taking the Source Blood drove him into a painful comatose state for a couple of days. She took care of him while he could not take care of himself.

He remembered the silky touch of her hands, the sweet look of her pale blue eyes covered with deep concern for him, the soft tone of her voice trying to calm him down in his pain attacks.

She was the only one who remained at his side when his new nature flew out, revealing fangs, claws, and those horrible bloody eyes.

She was the only one who could make him come back to his usual cocky self. She was the only one who could make him feel warm. She was the only one who could make him feel love.

_He comes to me every night_

_No words are left to say_

_With his hands around my neck_

_I close my eyes and pass away_

_I don't know who he is_

_In my dreams he does exist_

_His passion is a kiss_

_And I can not resist_

In her youth, Helen Magnus was a very friendly person. Even when she entered in that hellish university of Oxford to study biology to be able to help his father with his Sanctuary project. In there, all the students despised her for the only reason of being a woman. All except his friends of The Five.

The first of them who approached her was the Serbian genius. They were both of excluded minorities, so they supported on each other, looking for a friend in an adverse land.

Little by little over the years, their exclusive group of two became a tiny club of scientist in which all of them meant the same, even her. They were The Five.

The trouble began when she brought the Source Blood.

They were very excited with the idea of having the last sample of _Sanguine Vampiris _blood, and so they started making experiments with it. By the time she synthesized the serum, they were confident enough for trying it on themselves.

When it was Nikola's turn, she prodded the needle throw his skin and pushed the plunger. And her heart stopped beating at the sight of her best friend falling unconscious from the chair to the floor like a cloth doll.

She passed the next two days praying with all her soul to the Good Lord to save Tesla's life, tears falling uncontrolled through her face. Never moving from his bedside. Never being accompanied.

She remembered how his face was crossed with pain and covered by sweat, and how that vision made something inside her chest go wrong. Something that made her feel breathless and want to never stop crying.

The years passed, and that sensation in her chest remained. Even when she was getting married with another man. Even when she was with another lover after that. Even when she was alone.

Her dreams haunted her with all the possibilities that could have happened if she had just waited for him.

_Alle Häuser sind verschneit **(All the houses are**_**_covered in snow_**

_Und in den Fenstern Kerzenlicht _**_And in the windows candlelight_**

_Dort liegen sie zu zweit _**_There they lie in pairs_**

_Und ich _**_and I_**

_Ich warte nur auf dich **I'm just waiting **_**_on you)_**

He remembered all those nights alone in estranges rooms, in so many places he could not even count all of them. Looking through the window at the dark sky and wishing with his entire heart that the girl in his bed was her. Wondering what would have happened if he had been the man who she get married with. If he would have been brave enough to ask her.

But it was just a dream, because she had chosen John instead of him to get married, to fall in love with.

He waited her after her husband left her. He consoled her with all his pure love, but she was pain blinded and he never wanted her to think he was helping her for his interest.

But then he became incapable of standing at her side without being able to touch her, and he left.

He went to all those places he had ever dreamt of visiting. He met thousands of he was never able to erase from his heart the memory of her.

They remained in touch, and she helped him to fake his own death to escape from angry governmental agencies in New York. After that they lost contact for over fifty years.

The next time they saw each other was at that stupid conference in Rome, when he was being tracked by the Cabal. In that moment he had stolen a kiss from her right after leading her to the catacombs and finally confessing her his love. But then John appeared again, from nowhere, and said her he wanted to kill her and take control over the world by recreating the vampire empire. Him! The only person on Earth that have loved her for more than a century! He would never hurt her! He just wanted to make her his queen for the rest of the eternity.

A couple of months after that, he found out that she was regrouping The Five to be able to get the remaining of the Source Blood, that was in the last lost city of the vampires. He went there and helped to reach it, getting in reward her look of genuine concern for him during his proof to get his key.

After that, he stayed at the Sanctuary with her. He helped her with the last Cabal attack. He consoled her for her daughter's death by being always at her side.

He became her painkiller.

_Ich warte hier **(I'll wait here)**_

_Don't die before I do_

_Ich warte hier **(I'll wait here**_

_Stirb nicht vor mir **Do not die**_**_before me)_**

_I don't know who you are_

_I know that you exist_

_Stirb nicht** (Do not die)**_

_Sometimes love seems so far_

_Ich warte hier **(I'll wait here)**_

_Your love I can't dismiss_

And now the moonlight find them lying on her bed, resting on each other arms.

He is awake, his mind still replaying her latest words, her lips articulating those explanations he had wanted all his live. He is remembering her blush while she was saying that he was the man who she wanted to be at her side, that he has ever been. He evokes the frightened look in her eyes when she had said that she had never loved John, but she had accepted to be with him because she was afraid of the loneliness. The same loneliness that now was threatening her again, trying to take from her the man who she truly loves.

Sadly, he thinks that, finally, he has reached Helen's love, but at a big price: his immortality. He is now as human as he was before taking the Source Blood, all thanks to his devamper and that damn kids. Now he could only offer her the thirty or forty years that last from his lifetime.

She is asleep. But he didn't have to guess what she is dreaming, because there is only a single sentence that she is muttering with her sleepy tongue: Nikola, don't die before I do.


End file.
